


Newly Marked

by aliythefangirl



Series: The Mating Bond [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, Making Love, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Landon and Hope get back to their universe and consummate their bond.Turns out newly mated couples are just as bad as newlyweds. Who knew?
Relationships: Jade/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: The Mating Bond [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898926
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Need You

Hope and Landon both woke up with a start. Hope quickly rushed toward his room after being told where he was.

They kissed very passionately as Raf excused himself. They broke apart.

Landon took Hope’s sweater off and threw it off onto the floor.

He was making quick work on the buttons as Hope kissed his neck. He then grabbed her breasts though her bra, causing Hope to break apart from his neck.

“Need you.” She whispered out

“Be patient.” He whispered back, as she threw off her shirt and grabbed his,both flying onto the floor. She also reached back to unclasp her bra and discard it until both of them were topless.

Landon then played with her nipples with his thumbs,causing moans from Hope.

Hope then reach down to unloop Landon’s belt and undo his jean buttons.

“Need you now. So fucking much.” She said before kissing him again and grinding her core against his. Landon broke the kiss to grab a condom out of the nightstand as Hope got rid of the rest of her clothes. She was an absolute vision naked, Landon mused.

“You’re wearing too much clothing.” Hope growled before making work of his jeans and boxers, dropping them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. They kiss passionate and fast as they try to press their bodies together as close as possible. Landon’s lower half is responding, growing very hard. His hand slides up her leg until he finds her folds and explores them, causing her to moan. Hope guides his cock into her folds,his tip touching her clit,and they moan together.

“Please...” Hope moans out, splaying herself out on the bed. Landon regains his senses for a moment and slides the condom down his cock,before thrusting himself gently inside her.

“Feels so good...so good.” Hope moans as he slides his cock out,almost leaving her before slamming himself deep inside her again.

“Ahh...fuck...” he moans as he repeats his action. He slowly picks up the pace of his thrusts, feeling the beautiful friction they make when they come together.

Hope’s mouth flies to his neck,slowly biting down,marking him. His mouth goes down to the top of one of her breasts and returns the mark. He then finds himself on his back as she moves herself up and down his cock, his hand flying to her clit before she throws her head back in pleasure and screams out his name and her walls collapse around him, causing him to climax too. She gets off him as he starts to grow soft,and he then goes to dispose of the condom.

They cuddle together.

“Fuck...” they moan together.

They definitely need to go and get some more protection,until her birth control kicks back in.

* * *

“Hope! I know you’re in there!” A voice comes from the door as they wake up entangled together.

Lizzie bursts in and takes in the sight.

“Oh...OH. You know,I can come back...later.” She says before she starts smirking like the cat who ate the mouse,leaving.

“She’s going tease us mercilessly for this. You know that?” Hope asked

“No doubt.” Landon replies before Hope gets dressed.

“I think we need a trip into town...” Hope says,before Landon nods.

* * *

After a trip into town and several boxes of condoms later, they return to school. Lizzie’s still smirking at them before they have the chance to evade her.

“Well. Mikaelson,you finally planted your flag on Muppet Treasure Island.” Lizzie said

“Lizzie...please stop.” They say together


	2. Don’t Tempt Me

They made their way up to Hope’s room and shut the door. Landon locked it before pressing his back against her and massaging her breasts. Her ass was against his groin, roaring it to life.

Hope threw her head back as she felt him play with her nipples though the shirt. Landon then slid his hands down to her skirt,around her heat.

Hope whined out

“Fuck...I want you inside me again.” She moaned before Landon slid his hands from her heat,up her skirt to disrobe her of her underwear. He then quickly grabbed a condom from the box as Hope laid down on the bed,legs wide open. He then placed it on the nightstand,before pressing his clothed erection against her core again and again. He also took most of her top half,leaving her only in her bra.

“Stop teasing me.” She moaned before sitting up and disrobing him of his shirt and pulling his bottoms down, showing his erect cock,and she looked at him seductively.

She then grabbed his cock and started gently touching it,causing him to moan.

“Fuck...” he moaned out as she went on with her touches. He then saw her free hand was touching herself.

“Gonna...Hope...ahh..” he moaned out before grabbing the condom off the nightstand and putting it down his cock before flipping her over so he could take her from behind. She was splayed over the end of the bed and some pillows as he entered her,filling her to her hilt,causing her to whine. He started moving himself slowly in and out of her,inch by painful inch as she moaned and he groaned.

“Feels so good...” she moaned out,causing him to slightly raise his pace. He then leaned down to capture and kiss her neck while he thrust.

“Oh...ah..oh...OH.”she said between her pants and frenzied short breaths. He kept slowly thrusting himself.

“Landon...” she moaned out,causing him to finally bite her neck and detach himself from it.

“How does it feel? Hope,baby,how does my cock feel buried inside you? Because you feel amazing.” he asked in a seductive voice

“So fucking good..” she moaned

“Then why won’t you let go for me? I can feel you’re close. Let go. Cum for me.” he whispered,picking up the pace of his thrusts even further,feeling close to the edge himself.

If she didn’t come soon,he would.

His thrusts became erratic and close together as he could feel himself let go.

“Landon!” she screamed out as her climax hit her and her walls convulsed around his cock,causing him to come.

“Hope! Hope!” he screamed out as he reached his release. He quickly pulled out of her,to dispose of the used condom.

“Stay there.” he said,before returning back and sitting on his knees in front of her pussy and then started to explore her folds with his tongue,causing her to whine out. He then used his tongue on her clit,spelling out the alphabet as she moaned and whined and whimpered

“So close....so close...” she moaned out as he did this.

He broke apart from her clit.

“Cum for me.” he whispered before returning his tongue to her clit,her climax washing around her,her walls collapsing over and over again.

“Landon! Feels so good!” she screamed out as she came. He then broke away from her clit,to settle himself on her bed. She kissed him and embraced him before biting down over one of his nipples.

She looked down at his flaccid cock,in wonder.

“I wonder how it would feel bare inside me.” she whispered

“I do too,babe. When your birth control is good again, we’ll find out. I won’t stop filling you with it,bare.” he replied

“I want to feel it now.” she said

“So eager. So impatient. I thought we agreed to hold off on making little Landons or Hopes for the time being. I don’t think once I get inside,I will want to pull out before I fill you with my seed.” Landon replied

Hope then disrobed of her remaining clothing,snuggling up to her mate. Her wolf was content and purring at the fulfilled bond and being engulfed in his scent.

* * *

Landon and Hope were snuggled together on her bed, fully naked, and under the covers.

“Is it bad that I don’t want to leave this bed and let you make love to me all day long?” Hope asked,circling her fingers around Landon’s bare chest.

“Don’t tempt me.” Landon said before capturing her lips in a sweet,loving kiss before they broke apart.

“I know it’s the bond solidifying but...it feels so good. So good.” Hope said and sighed

Landon was playing with a couple strands of Hope’s hair and he stopped.

“I know. I didn’t know it would be this addicting,this good.” he replied before capturing her lips again,this time more passionately. They broke it.

“It is a Saturday...” she said,letting some of covers fall away from her,revealing her breasts before leaning over to kiss him again,this time pulling herself on top of him. Her core was bare against his flaccid cock,causing them both to moan.

He broke the kiss.

“Little minx.” he whispered before grabbing another condom and placing it on top of the nightstand.

“What can I say? I just can’t get enough of you.” she whispered before kissing him passionately again and rubbing on his cock with the folds of her sex. He quickly became hard and broke the kiss and the slight union between their bodies to grab the condom and slip it on. Once it was on,Hope slowly lowered herself on his cock taking him inch by inch, until she was full of him. Then she slowly slid him out of her before slamming him deep inside.

“Fuck...feels so good..” Landon moaned as she went on doing this.

“You feel...god...” Hope moaned out as she stopped fully taking him out of her,just bouncing slightly so he would move in and out of her at a slow pace.

Landon’s hand flew to her clit while Hope nipped at his neck in several places,his fingers dancing her clit,making the greatest sensations for Hope. He then slowly took one nip on her neck,driving her wild and her to bounce on his cock faster.

“Not gonna last,Hope...” he moaned out,his release growing nearer as he went on playing with her clit.

“Neither am I...let go,lover...let go.” she whispered into his ear,causing him to finally cum and her to follow shortly afterwards. He broke their lower halves apart to dispose of the condom in the trash bin before returning to her embrace. She quickly entangled herself with him,resting her head on his chest.

“Landon...” she sighed

“Yes?” He asked

“I love you.” She replied

“I love you too.” He whispered back.

* * *

Soon,their weekend was over. They had spent most of it in bed,in each other’s arms.

In the common area,they snuggled together on one of couches beside Lizzie.

“Ugh. Some of us are trying to eat here.” Lizzie piped up

“Then eat.” Hope replied

“You’re kinda distracting. Either you guys are eye fucking or fawning over each other. I can’t decide what’s worse.” Lizzie responded back,earning a chuckle from Landon.

“What,hobbit?” she asked

“You helped get us back together and now you’re complaining about us?” He replied

“Obviously, I forgot how disgustingly sweet you two were.” Lizzie replied back before Raf sat down.

Raf was doing a little better,his wolf wasn’t seeing Hope as a potential mate anymore. He still had feelings for her,but now knew she would never go for him. The various love bites around Landon’s body proved that immensely. In fact,he was kinda proud of his best friend.

The scent of sex still lingered heavily around Hope and Landon as well as a mixing of their scents together on each other. Landon untangled himself from Hope.

“I’m going to get some food. Want anything,Hope?” he asked

“A sandwich would be nice. Peanut butter,please.” she asked and Landon left. Raf followed after him.

“So,how is it?” Lizzie asks

“Your trips to the shire.” Lizzie tacked that on.

“So fucking great,Lizzie. He’s a very...attentive.” Hope responded

“So what’s with all the hickeys? You didn’t strike me as that type.” Lizzie asked

“You know it’s a wolf thing. My wolf wants everyone to know he’s taken.” she responded

Meanwhile,Raf was asking Landon the same question.

“Is the sex good?” Rafael asked

“Yes. Very good. That’s all you’re getting from me,Raf. I don’t kiss and tell.” Landon replied,making himself a sandwich before making Hope one.


	3. If Every Full Moon’s Like This

It was the day of full moon and Hope was really really glad she and her boyfriend had a free period. Splayed out naked on his bed,Landon led a trail of kisses down her body before going down into her sex,exploring the folds with his tongue.

“Landon...” she moaned out as he invaded her slit with his tongue, causing her to grasp firmly on his hair.

He then moved his tongue up to her clit,circling around with his tongue.

“Fuck....I’m going to...YES! YES!” she said before her climax hit her hard,her juices gushing out on the bed as her walls collapsed. Landon broke away from her clit to smile,and then took one of her breasts in his mouth,playing with the nipple of it with his tongue,causing her to gasp.

While he did this,he also slipped two fingers inside her,sliding them in and out of her at a fast pace.

“FUCK!” she said while he moved his mouth to her other breast,playing with its nipple as well.

“I’m going...fuck...yes...” she managed to say between her pants and short frenzied breaths.

She then came on his fingers,and then whined when he withdrew them. He also withdrew his mouth from her breast.

Her boyfriend smirked and held his barely clothed erection against her core,slightly moving forward and back,driving her insane.

“Landon,please...” she moaned out and he smirked again. He slid his boxers off and slid himself inside her.

“Hope....yes...”he moaned as she slid herself up and down his cock as he thrust.

He was quickly pulled on top of her,lips captured as their thrusts went on,the kiss broke.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a bit,taking in the fact the other was in so much pleasure before Hope nipped his neck and shoulder as he thrust inside her,at the slow,gentle pace.

“Landon...Landon...Landon...” she kept moaning out,grabbing him closer towards her,trying to make sure he got as close as possible as well as deep as possible.

“Hope...oh god...baby...” he moaned out before his thrusts became erratic and he slipped one of his hands down to her clit to play with it, causing her to nip him even more wildly. She broke apart from his neck to draw out a loud moan,and he captured her neck in a bite before breaking apart from her neck.

“I’m going..Landon...fuck...you feel so...fuck...” she moaned out,feeling her climax coming close as his thrusts went on and his fingers danced around her clit.

“Hope...Hope...” he moaned out as his climax finally came,his hands gripping the sheet around her,his seed coating her innermost walls.

“Landon! Oh my god!” she screamed out as she followed shortly afterward,her walls collapsing around him again and again,causing him to groan and reach the last of his release inside her. Her wolf purred at the feeling of being full of her mate’s seed. He withdrew himself and let her snuggle into him, pulling his covers over them.

“You know...if every full moon’s like this,I won’t mind.” he said

“Full moons sometimes makes wolves frisky. Just imagine me if you were spending the night with me. My wolf would want you again and again though the night.” Hope replied

“Someday,I might take you up on that. But I made a promise to Raf I would be there for him.” he said

“Can you believe it’s been almost two whole weeks since...” Hope said

“No. I can’t believe it. Even though I spent most of my nights and mornings buried inside you.” Landon replied

“Fuck,that was so good...I don’t think I want to use condoms ever again...” she moaned,feeling his seed slowly leak out of her onto his sheets.

“Neither do I. It felt so damn good,filling you up with my seed.” Landon replied

“Well,you won’t hear me complaining.” Hope responded,before kissing him passionately. He returned the kiss with equal passion.

“I don’t know if this sounds gross...but can I see?” he asked after breaking the kiss.

In reply,Hope took off her half of the covers and spread her legs wide. Landon slowly then looked at his seed leaking out of Hope’s pussy and groaned.

“So fucking hot.” he moaned. He then grabbed the covers and pulled them over her again. They snuggled together, her wolf fully content.

* * *

Reality called when they were attacked by a monster,a tricky kitsune.

After defeating it,Landon settled down with Raf in the werewolf transition cells and Hope in her own bed.

They both felt the ache for each other. Alyssa was still sleeping soundly in the bed beside her,so all she could do is rub her legs together in attempt to relieve some of the pressure.

Landon excused himself during the night so he could jerk himself off in the bathroom.

Fuck,would all full moons be this hard?


	4. My Little Mate

I found myself pulled into one of rarely visited sections of the library by my very hot boyfriend,captured by his lips on mine. I quickly broke the kiss to mutter a privacy spell before kissing him again. He pushed me against a book shelf and I raised my legs so they would loop around him. Our clothed cores were against each other,rubbing against one anotherwith our every move.

Our tongues danced as we went on kissing. He broke the kiss.

“You have no idea how much I want to be inside you right now,Hope.” he whispered seductively into my ear. I rubbed my core slightly against his,feeling his growing erection against me.

“I have some idea,mate.” I replied,the last part flying out without warning.

“Well, my little mate...” he said,pushing his growing erection against my core again,causing me to moan out. My wolf purred at hearing him call her his mate,wanting him inside her right there and then.

My legs distanced themselves from him and he took this opportunity to slip a few fingers up my skirt and pulled my underwear away. More fingers went up to explore my folds and I found myself whining into his ear. It felt so damn good. So good.

“I love the sounds you make when I touch you. Pleasure you.” he whispered seductively and I could only respond with whimpers and whines at the feelings he was giving me while he went on exploring my folds,my hips involuntary swaying towards his fingers. The touches stopped when he reached to pull down my underwear,leaving it on the floor in a puddle which I quickly stepped out of. Then his fingers returned,slipping some of them inside. I rocked against them,whimpering and whining.

“You close,Hope? Close to cuming straight on my fingers?” he asked and all I could do was nod. Fuck yes,I was close. So damn close. I hadn’t noticed that his now free hand had dipped itself down into his own pants,playing with himself as he played with me. His movements with his fingers became faster and faster until I came on them.

“Landon...” was all I could manage to whimper out as he withdrew his fingers and slipped them in his mouth,tasting me.

“You taste so good.” he whispered,before unbuttoning his jeans and letting his boxers and jeans fall to the floor to show his erect cock.

“I wonder how it would feel like to fuck you right here? Have you scream out my name and bounce on my cock right here,even though no one can see or hear us?” he asked me

“Do you want to find out,Hope?” he whispered into my ear seductively,his erection pressed against my pussy though my skirt. I nodded and opened my legs,almost involuntary,as he raised my skirt up a little and dove his cock into my pussy. My legs were then pulled around him,around his ass as he thrusted gentle and soft.

“Uhh...ahh..ohh..” was all I could manage between my moans and frenzied breaths.

“Feels good with my cock inside you? You like it,my little mate?” he asked as he went on thrusting at the same pace,my legs tightened around him.

“Fuck yes,I like it.” I moaned out.

“You like it or love it,Hope? Don’t lie to your mate now.” He whispered seductively,slightly raising the harshness of his thrusts.

“I love it. You feel so good...” I moaned,my hips swaying back and forth,trying to capture more of him and the delightful friction created from our bodies joining. We both were moaning together and those were the only sounds that were heard for a while between us besides the slapping of skin against skin as he thrust. My mouth fell on his neck,nipping it in several places as he went on thrusting and thrusting.

“Your pussy always feels so good,Hope. Almost like it was made for my cock.” he moaned out as his thrusts became erratic. My breathing became even more frenzied,I was on the brink.

“You’re my true mate,Landon. I would think it was.” I managed to reply,moaning.

“So my little mate,how does it feel when I cum inside you? Because I’m going to.” he whispered into my ear and I feel his climax come as I’m held tight against him. I also feel his hot sticky cum fill me up, my wolf content at being filled with her mate’s cum. Shortly after,I join him,my walls squeezing the last of his cum from his cock as I climax. I grip on his back tightly as I did so. Our moans of each other’s names fill the air as we enjoy the last of our climaxes together. I feel him soften inside me and he kisses me lovingly on the lips. He stays inside me for a bit as we stare in each other’s eyes.

“So I forgot to mention that I’ve moved. I got a single. Jade and Wendy were cleared to come back to school and wanted to bunk with Alyssa.” I said,before I felt him slip his cock out of me.

“Did you now? I think we might need to christen the new room tonight.” he whispered into my ear seductively.

“Absolutely.” I said,agreeing with a nod.

“For the record,it feels so fucking good when you cum in me,Landon.” I whispered seductively into his ear,causing him to stop for a bit. I magicked his cum out of me,my wolf slightly howling at the action, as we got redressed.

“My wolf loves it when you call her your mate by the way.” I whispered into his ear before taking down the privacy spell.

* * *

Reality hit as I had to go back to my classes,most of them without Landon. We met up with our friends for dinner.

“306.” I whispered into his ear and he looked confused.

“That’s my new room number.” I whispered back.

* * *

While waiting for Landon,I slipped on a little black slip with a lace above the breasts and around the bottom as I laid down seductively. Candles were lit all around me. While waiting,my fingers slipped in and out of my folds.

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” I shouted and Landon came in and shut the door behind him. I muttered a sound proofing spell.

“Fuck,Hope...” he said as he took in my outfit.

I patted the side beside me. He sat down next to me and I got to work with his jeans and boxers.

“Whoa...don’t you want to warm yourself up first?” he asked.

“Later. Right now,I just want to do this for you.” I said before leaning down and taking his cock in my mouth. I couldn’t fit most of it,mainly just the head as I bobbed up and down.

“Hope...fuck...that feels so...” he moaned as his hand flew toward my hair,entwining some of it with his fingers.

“God...yes..fuck...suck my cock...”he managed to say in between his groans and moans.

I smiled as I then played with the head of his cock with my tongue,his moans and groans becoming louder and closer together.

“Hope...I’m going to...fuck...” he said as his cum filled my mouth and I let it slide down my throat.

I released him and he looked stunned.

“Fuck,that was hot,Hope.” he finally managed to moan out. He leaned in to kiss me and I kissed fiercely and passionately. I broke the kiss and managed to disrobe him of his clothes.

I got on top of him,capturing his soft cock in between my folds,the tip touching my clit.

“So wet. You started without me,didn’t you?” he asked and I nodded.

“Fuck...so hot. You feel so good..” he moaned.

“Want to hear one of my fantasies?” I asked and he nodded.

“Okay,during my first Heat,when I came to get a milkshake...I kinda wanted you to pull me into the bathroom or staff room,lift my skirt up and tear my panties off,and shove your cock inside me. Using me until you came,over and over again inside me. You ever think of that?” I asked.

“Yes.” he moaned out.

“I thought you were out of my league. No one that pretty would ever want me.” he whispered.

I felt his cock harden against my folds. I moved slightly as to face him and took him inside me,slamming down on his cock so it filled me. I moved myself up and down on his cock,feeling his every inch as it moved in and out of my pussy.

“Fuck...Hope...” he moaned out.

“Do I feel good?” I asked.

“So good,my little mate...so good...” he moaned,as I started to feel a dam starting to overflow as his fingers flew to my clit,playing with it as I moved in and out of him.

“Cum inside me,mate..cum inside my pussy...” I moaned out.

“Oh,I plan to. I plan to fill your little hot pussy up.” he whispered back.

I moaned in response and spend up my thrusts. The dam finally broke and I leaned my head back in pleasure.

“Landon! Landon!” I screamed as I reached my climax, my walls collapsing again and again around his cock as he also reached his climax,spilling his hot sticky cum inside me as we both rode out our climaxes together.

“Hope,Hope...” he moaned out as he spilt the last of his cum inside me. I lifted myself off of him and entangled myself in his arms.

“How did I get so lucky to get someone like you?” he asked

“No,how did I get so lucky to get you as my true mate?” I asked back,my wolf fully and truly content. She was filled with his cum and engulfed in his scent.

“I guess we both got lucky then.” he whispered.

“Love you.” I whispered into his ear.

“Love you too,my little mate.” he whispered into mine.


	5. Go Away, Lizzie!

I woke up beside Hope, naked as the day she was born. She was nestled close to my chest, content and drawing shapes on my skin with her fingers.

“Morning...” she said,sighing and drawing herself closer to me.

“Good morning, my little mate.” I said, kissing her forehead softly.

She then captured my lips in a soft loving kiss before her hand went down my chest and onto my shaft, stroking it.

“Uhh...fuck...” I moaned.

“Hope?” Lizzie screamed,behind the door.

“Go away, Lizzie! We’re busy!” I yelled as she went on stroking up and down my shaft. Her other hand went down to gently play with my balls,causing me to groan.

“Screw each other’s brains out later! We’ve got a world to save!” she screamed back.

”Go away!” Hope screamed back at Lizzie, going on with her touches on my dick and balls.

“Maybe if we ignore her, she’ll go away.” Hope whispered as she went on playing with my erect dick and balls. One of my hands slithered up her leg and the fingers on it rubbed against her folds,up and down as she moaned my name out.

“For the love of all that’s holy!” Lizzie screamed out and barged in Hope’s room.

“FUCK! I didn’t need to see that, like, EVER.” She quickly said, covering her eyes and running out of Hope’s room, the door slamming behind her. Hope’s hands moved up and down my shaft while my fingers exploded her folds and then we both came together.

“Fuck....”I moaned as her juices covered my fingers.

“Uhh...mmm...” she moaned out,as my liquid release coated her hand.

“No morning sex today?” I whispered into her ear.

“Unfortunately, no. Duty calls.” she whispered back, grabbing my clothes and throwing them at me as she got dressed and I followed.

“After the mission though...” she whispered seductively and winked at me as we left.

* * *

“Okay, what’s up? Lizzie can’t even look at you or Hope.” M.G. asked.

“She might have caught us in...a compromising position.” I replied.

“Compromising? Did she catch you two doing the dirty?” Kaleb asked.

“Something like that, yeah.” I replied.

“Something like that?” M.G. asked.

“She caught Hope and I jacking each other off, okay?” I said, somewhat annoyed.

“Oh.” both Kaleb and M.G. said at the same time.

Meanwhile...

“I did NOT need the visual of you jacking the muppet baby off.” Lizzie said.

“We told you to go away!” Hope replied, annoyed.

“Let’s just get this monster! Then I will try to bleach my brain and forget I EVER saw it.” Lizzie responded.

We defeated the monster, a Kappa before we returned to Hope’s room.

* * *

“We were rudely interrupted before...” Hope said, as she slid her panties down her legs and threw them on the floor of her room and then sat down on her bed.

“Very rudely interrupted.” I agreed, looking at her. She had her legs spread wide open, her skirt not saving any of the view of her bare pussy.

“So, to make up for that...you’re in charge tonight. Anything you say, I will do.” Hope said.

“With some restrictions-no other partners and no life threatening acts.” Hope said and I nodded.

“Take your top off.” I said and she discarded her top half, leaving her breasts bare.

“Yes. What next?” she asked.

“Your skirt has to go too.” I replied.

She slid it down her legs until she could throw it down on the floor.

“Yes. What next, mate?” she asked.

“Play with yourself.” I replied and her fingers went down to her folds, rubbing against them as she moaned.

“Landon! Fuck,feels so good! Landon! I’m going to..” she moaned.

“Place your hands above your head and lay down with your beautiful legs spread wide.” I replied and she complied.

“Landon...please,please...” she moaned out.

“Please what, my little mate?” I replied.

“Your dick...I need it...” she moaned out.

“My dick? Where?” I asked.

“Buried inside me!” she moaned back.

“How badly do you need it?” I asked.

“So badly!” she moaned back.

I then dropped my jeans and approached the bed,the tip of my dick slightly inside her.

“Stop teasing me,mate...stop...just fill me...” she moaned out and I complied,filling her up to her hilt with my dick before almost completely removing myself from her.

God,she felt so good! I couldn’t help myself but slam myself deep inside her again and she whined.

“Mmm...ah..fuck...” she moaned as I removed myself again before slamming deep inside her again.

“Hope...” I moaned out while repeating my previous actions over and over until I found myself almost at the brink.

“Where do you want my cum, my little mate?” I asked her seductively.

“Inside my pussy!” She moaned back, her walls collapsing around me time and time again as she reached her climax.

“Landon Kirby!” she screamed out as the final waves of her climax hit her.

That did me over and I released myself inside her, filling her with shots of hot cum.

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson!” I screamed out as the last shot of my cum filled her insides and I withdrew. I discarded the last of my clothes and joined her on the bed. I was immediately pulled into an embrace and lovingly nipped at on one of my shoulders. We fell asleep entwined with each other.


	6. You Guys Got Werewolf Married?!

“So,you got a tattoo? Let me see,Hope!” Lizzie asked me and I raised my hair to expose the back of my neck.

“A orange feather on fire?” Lizzie asked.

“A phoenix feather.” I replied.

“Oh. So things are definitely serious with the hobbit..did he get one too?” Lizzie asked and I nodded.

“A trifecta on his shoulder where my Crescent birthmark is.” I replied.

“A trifecta? For tribrid?” Lizzie asked and I nodded.

“Just how serious are you too? Should I expect to plan an engagement party soon?” Lizzie asked. Before I could respond, Landon and Raf came to us. He enveloped me in a kiss.

He broke it.

“I’ve missed you,my little mate.” he said lovingly.

“Hold the phone! Hope Andrea,did he just call you his mate?” Lizzie asked.

“Yes?” I whined out.

“You did NOT do what I think that implies! Please say you didn’t!” Lizzie replied,snarky.

Raf looked confused.

“Umm...maybe?” I replied.

“You guys got werewolf married?!” Lizzie asked.

“Hold it! Married?! Surely,she’s kidding,Lan!” Raf shot in.

“Not legally married,Raf. But in werewolf circles,they might as well be.” Lizzie replied.

“Hope and Landon are mated! That does explain the hickeys though. The way you guys have been acting too.” Lizzie said.

“The way they’ve been acting?” Raf asked.

“You know,particularly ripping each other’s clothes whenever they can. It’s the bond,it’s...new? Happened about three months ago when you guys woke up?” Lizzie said,the last bit phased like a question.

“Yes.” I replied.

“I still don’t get it.” Raf said.

“It means our friends bonded themselves together in a mating bond! Old magic that can only broken in one way.” Lizzie replied to him.

“One way?” Raf asked.

“One of us has to die. Permanently.” I reply.

“I wasn’t invited?” Raf asked and both Landon and I’s cheeks lit up bright red.

“Umm..Raf,that particular ritual is kinda of personal...” I managed to whimper out.

“That still doesn’t explain it...I’m his best friend.” he replied.

“Raf! The mating bond only takes effect if they mark each other while they fuck!” Lizzie shot in,trying to save me any further embarrassment.

“Oh.” He finally said,blushing.

* * *

It was another decade dance,this time the 2000s. I wore a white tube top and low rise jeans with a thong. Landon wore two different coloured polos,both collars popped with some jeans.

We danced together,bumping and grinding against each other during the fast songs and shared a slow dance during one of slow songs. We kissed while slow dancing.

“Want to get out of here?” he whispered into my ear and I nodded.

* * *

We reached my room and I slammed the door after us,pushing Landon on the door with a fierce kiss as I tried to unbutton his jeans and he unbuttoned mine. Both of our jeans fell into a pile while we dove down into my bed,breaking the kiss so I could remove his shirts and he could remove my tube top and strapless bra,which both hit the floor with a thunk.

“Fuck,I need you,Hope..”he whispered into my ear before guiding one of his hands down my thong and kissing me again. I moaned and swayed towards his hand as his fingers invaded my folds.

“Me too,Landon.” I whined out. I rose my legs as to get rid of my thong,his fingers temporarily stopping their invasion as to let me remove them. After they hit the floor,he returned to his invasion,causing me to moan out repeatedly.

“So hot...” he muttered before stopping his fingers invasion of my folds and moved them up to my clit.

“Fuck! Landon!” I said as my climax hit,my pussy shivering against his fingers. I could see his erection as he threw off his boxers and kneeled. He bought my legs over his head,my feet curling around his neck as he entered me,filling me up. His thrusts were fast and hard,causing us both to moan.

“Yes! Right there,Landon!” I moaned as he kept thrusting at the same pace and hitting the same spot that dove me wild.

“Fuck,you feel so good around my cock,Hope...” he moaned as he thrust.

“Yes! Yes! I’m almost there!” I screamed out,feeling the pressure growing and growing.

He grunted and kept thrusting,hitting the spot over and over again until the pressure became too much and I let it go,causing my lower body to convulse in pleasure,as my climax hit me.

“Oh my god! Oh my god!” I yelled out as it hit me. He followed shortly behind,his climax hitting him as mine did,spilling his seed inside me.

“Hope. Oh god, Hope.” he grunted as he spilt his seed inside me. He withdrew his cock from me and he then took my legs and set them down on the bed,spread as we took in the earth shattering orgsams we just had. He finally settled down next to me and took me into a embrace.

“Fuck. Will sex ever not be great with you?” he asked and I shook my head. I sure as hell hoped not.


	7. Sit Down and Enjoy

“So Miss Mystic Falls is coming up. As reigning Miss Mystic,I have to go. Do you want to be my date or do I have to...persuade you?” I hear Hope ask.

“If your persuasion was anything like last years...” I said, trailing off.

“I think I will enjoy it.” I finished,thinking of the little sexy dance she gave me last year in an effort to convince me to be her escort. I wasn’t allowed to touch her then but she had gotten down to her underwear in a dance that would feel at home in a strip club.

She pouted.

“No,you don’t have to persuade me if you can tell me I will have gotten lucky by the time the night’s done.” I say seductively.

“We’ll see.” she replied,winking at me seductively.

* * *

“I need the perfect dress,Hope!” Lizzie said,rummaging though the racks of the dress shop.

“I already have mine,so feel free to take as long as you like.” I replied.

“What are you wearing?” she asked.

“The dress I wore to my aunt’s wedding a few years ago. Though I might hit up Victoria’s Secret after this...” I said,thinking of some sexy underwear I could get to thank Landon for being my date.

“Ugh, TMI, Hope.” she said,with a grossed out look on her face.

Lizzie finally decided on a pink lacy gown with a slit up the top,revealing a shorter silky pink dress.

I made my way to Victoria’s Secret and picked up some new underwear.

* * *

I made my way to the place the event was being held with Hope on my arm,looking beautiful as always.

When we arrived,we were greeted by Lizzie and M.G. .

“Oh my god,Hope? I haven’t seen you in forever!” said a girl in a long,flowly floral print dress with a guy in a tux beside her. I vaguely remembered them from the game we played against MFHS when Hope was going there.

“You’re competing for Miss Mystic,too?” the girl asked. I didn’t like the way her escort was eyeing Hope at all. Like he wanted to take her somewhere and ravish her.

“No,I won last year, Maya.” I heard Hope reply.

“Oh,who’s your date?” Maya asked.

“Landon, my boyfriend.” Hope replied and I could see the guy’s face drop.

_Yeah, dude, she’s taken. By me._

“I thought he was dating that chick at the football game,the one who was so aggressive.” I heard Maya asked

“He was. We were on a break at that point which is why I transferred, temporarily.” I heard Hope reply and still Maya’s escort was eyeing Hope up like she was a meal.

“Ethan’s escorting you?” Hope asked.

“Yeah,I know. I feel pathetic enough that I could only get my brother to escort me.” Maya replied.

“Oh well. I need to go with the other contestants!” Maya said,dragging her brother along with her.

“We do,too.” Lizzie said and M.G. followed her.

* * *

I pulled Hope into one of empty rooms in the place and we sat down on the couch and started making out. I started touching her cunt above her dress as she whined.

“Lizzie’s gonna be so mad if we end up going back to the party,looking like we just had sex.” she whispered.

“I don’t care.” I said,kissing her cheek and undoing the pants of my tux,to reveal my erect cock. My hands dove under her dress and was surprised at just how little fabric she was wearing.

“All for me,Hope?” I said as I pulled the underwear away to touch her cunt. She whimpered.

“Yes.” she moaned,grinding herself down on my bare erect cock, her back against my chest.

“Do you want me to fuck you right here? Shove my cock up your cunt and prove just who you belong to?” I asked seductively.

“Yes!” she moaned and I moved my fingers away enough to plunge my cock inside her.

“Who’s your mate? Who do you belong to?” I asked seductively.

“You! Only you!” she replied in a moan, as I thrusted upward inside her at a hard and fast pace.

“Whose cock gets to bury itself in your sweet little cunt?” I asked seductively.

“Only yours!” she moaned out in reply as she began to move herself up and down on my cock,meeting me thrust to thrust as we moaned together. I moved some of the fabric of her dress away to nip at her neck,causing her to move herself faster and faster on my cock,causing me to moan. I was losing resolve fast and so was she.

“What about cum? Whose cum gets to fill your cunt?” I asked,feeling myself climax and shot my cum inside her.

“Yours!” she replied in a moan as her head leaned back on my shoulder in pleasure.

“Landon! Landon! Landon!” she screamed out as her climax hit her,her walls collapsing around my cock again and again,squeezing the last of my cum from my cock along with it.

“Hope...” I groaned as the last wave of my climax hit me. Her head on my shoulder leaned a little to bite my neck.

“Mine.” she growled.

“Yours.” I agreed and slipped myself out of her. She said the words to magic my cum out of her.

We readjusted our clothes and joined the party.

Lizzie looked at us in disgust.

“You two just couldn’t wait until afterwards to screw.” she whispered.

* * *

We got back to the Salvatore School and entered Hope’s room.

“Sit down and enjoy.” she whispered and I did.

Her hands flew towards the zipper on her dress,her shrugging it off until it flew on the floor in a heap. She then danced towards me in her underwear,her clothed cunt grinding against my growing erection. She then undid the top part of my tux and undid my tie,throwing them on the floor as well. Her boobs were straight in my face and I leaned back to undo her bra. It fell away and she let it fall to the floor. Finally she raised herself off me to undo my tux bottoms,they fell in a heap on the floor too. She then quickly rid herself of the little piece of fabric she called underwear.

She then got on top of me and slammed herself down on my erect cock. I moaned out at the feeling at entering her warm cunt. Her hands went around my neck and her legs went around my ass,her ass moving as she bounced herself up and down on my cock. We both moaned at the feeling of me moving inside her,as she bounced. My hand flew to her clit,causing her to bury her head in between my shoulders and neck as we went on moaning.

“Fuck...not going to last...” I moaned.

“Landon...” she moaned back as her release hit her,her walls squeezing around my shaft as I came inside her,filling her up with a load of my cum.

“Hope...” I moaned as my release hit me,making sure her cunt got every last drop of my cum before I fell down on her bed,taking her with me. I then slid myself out of her.

“Love you.” I whispered into her ear softly.

“Love you too.” she whispered back as we laid together,entwined in each other’s bodies.


	8. I Have An Idea

“I have an idea.” I hear my girlfriend say before she gets out a kit and puts it on her desk while looking at me seductively.

“What is it?” I ask

“This kit will clone your cock, so I can have you inside me even on full moons. You like my idea?” she said and I nodded.

She started the process by mixing the powder and water in the tube.

“Now I have to get you hard. Mouth or hands?” she asked and then muttered a spell.

“What was that spell for?” I ask.

“Making sure you stay hard. I ask you again, mouth or hands?” she said

“Take me in your mouth.” I reply and she takes my flaccid cock into her mouth and bobs her head up and down on it as I feel myself getting hard at her movements and watching her take my cock in her mouth, on her knees.

“Oh,fuck...Hope..” I say as I become fully, painfully erect. She removes my cock from her mouth and gets off her knees. She guides my cock and balls into the tube, making a mold. I stay there for a bit before removing it.

“Now,we just to have wait a bit to fill the mold up.” she says as she gets up to wash my cock off.

“I’m still hard, my little mate.” I whisper.

“Oh, yeah. So, where do you want to cum? Cum almost anywhere you like.” she asks

“Is that even a question?” I ask before pushing her down on the bed.

“Inside your little pussy, of course.” I say,with only the tip of my cock inside her. She mutters another spell and suddenly I feel the urge to cum. I’m shooting my load just inside her as she moans.

“Fuck, that feels good.” she says as I finish shooting my load inside her and pull out. I watch as my cum starts to drip out of her. She moves from the bed to mix the liquid silicone and pours it into the mold before dropping a little vibrator in.

“We have to let it sit undisturbed for 24 hours.” she says before muttering a invisibility spell on the object.

“What do you use on full moons now?” I ask seductively.

“My fingers. And that little vibrator that came with the bath bomb you gave me on Valentine’s Day. Oh, and the memory of you being buried inside me.” she replies

“Oh,that little vibrator...Hot.” I reply. It frequently made appearances every so often, making her go wild whenever I pressed it to her clit.

“I actually had another idea.” she said, before getting a package and setting it next to me.

“A cock ring? A vibrating cock ring.” I say

“Yeah. With clit ticklers.” she replies

“Too forward?” she asks,looking down.

“No. I love it when you scream out my name in pleasure. If this helps,well...goodie for us.” I say before opening the box and getting it out.

“So, Hope, tell me what you think about on full moons. What do you imagine me doing to you?” I ask her seductively, my hands gripping my shaft.

“Well. I do have this one fantasy that keeps coming up.” she replies

“Tell me it.” I reply

“You and I are studying in the library. I deliberately forget to wear panties, we’re alone.” She says.

“More. Tell me more.” I say, as my hand goes up and down my shaft.

“We kiss, make out. You say we should get back to studying but you obviously have a erection because I let you see I’m not wearing panties under my skirt. I say I want to study practical Supernatural Anatomy and then...” she says, her fingers going to her own folds rubbing them up and down as she tells me this.

“Then?” I ask,already hard from touching myself and listening to her little fantasy.

“Then you lay me across one of the tables and undo your jeans. You pound your cock into me until we both come. Your cum leaks out of me as we get back to studying.” she finishes, moaning.

“Fuck.” I say,slipping the cock ring down my erect shaft. I might just have to make her fantasy a reality one day.

“My naughty little mate.” I whisper as I enter her as she’s laid out on the bed. Her legs almost immediately go to hook around under my ass. I turn the vibrating function of the cock ring on and begin to thrust, slow.

“Fuck, that feels really good.” she moans and I nod. It does. I kept on thrusting and thrusting, getting fast until I feel her walls collapsing around me again and again.

“Landon! Landon!” she moans as her first climax hits her. I’m still painfully hard as I kept thrusting and thrusting inside her, trying to relieve the pressure that’s building up inside me.

Fuck, I want to cum so bad. She reaches down to speed up the vibrations,earning moans from both of us as I thrust even faster until her walls collapsed around me again, Hope reaching another climax as I finally reach mine, filling her up with another load of my sticky hot cum.

“Hope...” I groan.

“Landon...” she groans alongside me. I slip myself out of her and slide the cock ring off of me, turning off the vibrating function. I’m quickly pulled into a snuggle by her and am fully content as I lay together with her. I don’t think life could get any better.


	9. Sorry for Trying to Save The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter, just fluff.

I waited down at the docks,comforter under me and a blanket over me. One of my hoodies lay next to me. Hope has basically stolen it alongside a few of my shirts. I didn’t mind that one bit. She looked hot wearing nothing but my hoodie or my shirt.

I heard her approach and then change out of her wolf form.

I looked at her beautiful naked form until she snatched the hoodie and covered herself, laying down next to me and snuggling into me. It was a habit of ours, after her wolf runs, to snuggle down at the docks.

Okay, yes, maybe sometimes it resulted in gentle and sweet sex in her room.

“Hmm...” she said, drawing patterns on my chest while we looked up at the stars.

“How many kids do you want?” she asked me, trying to get even closer to me.

“Three or four. You?” I replied. Yes, I wanted the experience of having a large family, coupled with the fact I just knew Hope would make a great mom. Also, I had a sneaking suspicion that I would find her very sexy heavy with my child.

“Two or three. You might be able to convince me to have a fourth, though.” she replied.

“What do you want to do?” I asked.

“I know it might sound weird but...teach here.” she replied and I nodded.

“Same. Though I might want to take Dorian’s job.” I replied, hands playing with her hair. She sighed and laid her head on my chest. It felt so comfortable, so right.

“Where do you think you want to go to school?” she asked.

“Somewhere in New Orleans. Though we might want to get our own apartment, you can be quite the screamer sometimes.” I said and she playfully smacked me.

“You love it.” she finally replied and I nodded.

“That I do.” I said,agreeing with her and capturing her lips in a soft gentle kiss.

Eventually she broke it and laid her head back down on my chest.

“Tulane then.” she said and I nodded. I had already applied to schools in New Orleans and so had she.

“If we get in.” I replied.

“I agree with getting our own apartment. I love my Aunt Freya and Keelin,but...I don’t want to scar little Nik if he walks in something he shouldn’t.” she whispered.

“Oh, so I’m just sex now?” I said,chuckling.

“You know you aren’t, Landon. But when we do have sex, it’s pretty amazing.” she replied.

“Not saying it isn’t.” I replied

“Plus what if you just get home from class and I want to jump you right there and then? In our own apartment, we can do that.” she replied,giggling.

“I like this plan.” I said,kissing her forehead softly.

* * *

“Girls night tonight? Josie’s got a date with Jade.” Lizzie asked me.

“Sure.” I agreed

“No sneaking off to jump the Hobbit’s bones this time, okay?” she asked

“Mm..can’t promise that. It was only once!” I replied.

“Once was enough! Besides he can have a guys night with Raf. They haven’t had one in a while, you know one where both of them are human.” Lizzie replied.

Landon then snuck up behind me and kissed me on the check.

“Hey.” he said.

“Hey.” I said back. Lizzie made a gagging gesture and then left.

“Date night tonight?” He asked

“Can I reschedule? I just promised Lizzie a girls night.” I replied.

“Sure,tomorrow night then?” he asked.

“Sure. Spend tonight with Raf.” I agreed.

* * *

Lizzie and I settled down in my room.

“If Jade and Josie decide to take their date back to our room,I DO NOT wanna be there. Walking in on you and Landon is traumatic enough. I don’t need a repeat with my sister.” she said.

“Hey! It’s your fault, you never take the warnings.” I replied.

“Sorry for trying to save the world! You guys can always fuck at a later time after the monsters are dealt with.” she replied.


	10. Prom’s Coming Up

I loved mornings like this.

“Oh...oh...OH...OH.” I said while Landon went on invading my folds with his tongue and then reached the sweet spot on my clit, making me cry out. I was about to cum and he knew it. Suddenly he broke away and had that beautiful smirk on.

“Come for me,Hope. Scream out my name.” He whispered and I nodded. Anything to get him to go on eating me out. He then took his tongue and swirled it around that sweet spot, causing me to cry out again. Fuck....

“Landon! Landon! LANDON!” I screamed out as I came as his tongue went on with his work until my climax was finished. He broke off and kissed me. I felt something nudge near my leg. We still hadn’t taken care of his morning wood but he insisted on doing this for me. It was never a chore for him, he loved giving me head.

“Hope,I’m so hard...fuck...”he whispered into my ear,grabbing on the fabric of his shirt that I was wearing.

“Take that beautiful cock of yours and put it in my pussy,Landon.” I whispered back and he smiled.

“As my little mate wishes.” he whispered back seductively and pulled himself close to me as his cock entered my pussy and filled it. His thrusts were gentle and slow as we held each other, my arms around his neck as he was above me,still thrusting at the same pace.

Fuck,I loved this. He kept thrusting but one of my hands flew down to my clit and I was close to coming again. He looked like he wasn’t going to last long either.

“Hope.Hope...” he moaned as I felt him reach his release as I reached mine, my walls falling around his cock.

“Landon...oh...OH.” I moaned as I reached mine, feeling him fill me up with his seed.

He pulled himself out of me and fell next to me on my bed,taking me in his arms. He absentmindedly drew circles around my clothed shoulder with his fingers, holding me close.

“I love you.” he whispered and my heart warmed.

“I love you.” I whispered back and he leaned in to kiss me soft and gentle before we broke the kiss.

“God, you look so sexy in my shirt. Did I ever tell you that?” he whispered

“Only about a hundred times. Especially on mornings like these.” I whispered back.

“God, if this is how we wake up everyday for the rest of our lives...” he whispered,trailing off.

“You mean, still wanting to make love to each other even though we made love multiple times last night? Just wait until we actually want to make a baby and I have my first Heat.” I responded as he nodded.

“We can still get some...practice in.” he said,smirking. I smiled alongside with the smirk.

“Oh definitely, for the next few years at least.” I replied.

“Prom’s coming up.” He said

“Is this your way of asking me?” I asked

“Well yeah. I figured this was as good time as any, seeing I just gave you two amazing orgsams.” he replied

“Yes. I will go to prom with you. On one condition...” I said and he looked at me, questioning.

“You make love to me multiple times afterwards.” I said

“That I can get on board with.” He replied,smirking as he leaned in for another kiss and we captured each other’s lips in soft,gentle kiss. I then felt something hard against my ass. I smiled before raising my leg and hooking it around his ass,hovering just above his erect cock.

“God,Hope...” he said as he thrusted his hips up to join us together again as we both moaned at our bodies joining. He still thrusted soft and gentle, his hand wandering to playing with my breasts though his shirt.

“Fuck...fuck...” he moaned directly into my ear as he thrust and I whimpered alongside him.

He felt so damn good as he moved himself inside and out of me until we both reached our climaxes with cries of each other’s names. This time,he didn’t pull himself out of me, just held me close as he rested his soft cock inside me.

“So,my little mate...” he whispered,my wolf purring. She was never so content as she was in Landon’s arms,especially after we had gone multiple rounds. She loved him too.

* * *

“Landon asked me to prom. Dress shop with me?” I asked Lizzie

“Yes. I need a dress too.” Lizzie replied

“Who asked you?” I asked

“M.G.” she replied

“Hope, I really like him. I don’t want to screw this up. We just started...” she replied

“When did this happen?” I asked

“At the 2000s decade dance like, a month ago.” she replied

“We’ve only made out. I wonder if he even likes me that way...” she said

“M.G. adores you. He’s probably waiting for you to make the first move so he doesn’t feel like you think he’s using you for sex. He knows you’ve been burned before.” I reply.

_Hello, Rafael and Sebastian._

“But Hope...I want him. I want him so badly. It keeps me up at night. I want to feel what’s it like to have sex with somebody who really cares about me, not just trying to get themselves off.” she replies

“Don’t tell me that. Tell him that. Trust me, you’ll have no problems getting M.G. in your bed. Expect for the fact you both have roommates.” I replied

“That can be solved. Kaleb can always stay with Rafael, there’s often a free bed available.” she replied

“Lizzie!” I replied

“What? You have a single so naturally you and Landon end up staying your nights there. Still good on the sex front?” She asked

“Very very good.” I replied,smirking at just thinking of this morning and last night.


	11. Always & Forever

“Happy birthday,Hope.” I said,kissing her on the lips as we walked to class.

“Landon...you don’t have to do anything.” she said, after breaking the kiss.

“But I want to. Why wouldn’t I celebrate the day the love of my life was born?” I whisper back into her ear.

“Old Mill, tonight? There’s no parties, I think. Just us.” I whispered.

She nodded.

* * *

I had prepared a picnic basket, filled with Hope’s favourites as I sat with her.

We finished eating and I pulled out a small ring box I had hidden in the picnic basket.

It wasn’t that flashy or expensive but it took all of my savings. It was our two birthstones, emerald and white topaz in two hearts, with our names next to our respective birthstones.

I pulled the box out and slid it across, opening it.

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson, I love so much. More than I thought I could ever love someone. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Marry me, please.” I asked.

“Landon Kirby, yes. Yes, I will marry you!” she responded, kissing me fiercely on the mouth.

I slid the ring on her finger as she started to sob.

“What’s wrong,Hope?” I asked

“Nothing. I’m just so happy...” she said

“There’s an engraving on the inside too.” I whispered and she slipped the ring off her finger to see it.

“Always & Forever.” she read out, before slipping it back on and kissing me again on the lips, softly and lovingly.

“We don’t have to get married right away.” I whispered, after I broke the kiss.

“No,no...I want to. Next summer?” she asked and I nodded.

We kissed again,this time fierce and passionate. I broke the kiss apart.

“I love you, my beautiful fiancée.” I whispered into her ear.

“I love you too, my handsome fiancé.” she whispered back.

We kissed fiercely and passionately until I felt her hand go towards my jeans and belt as she started to undo them. I broke the kiss and stared at her.

“Let’s make love.” she whispered into my ear seductively and I went to undo her jeans. We threw our jeans and underwear on the floor beside us.  
She got on top of me and straddled me, her ass around my lower thighs as she stroked my cock up and down the shaft until I was erect and then she lifted herself up again. She then slammed herself down on my lap, filling herself with my cock as we both moaned.  
She started to bounce on my cock, slowly taking in and out of her as our moans rose into the air, in sync with each other. I started to thrust on my own, upward inside her as she bounced. My hand also flew to her clit, playing with it with my thumb as her moans grew louder.

“Fuck...Landon...I don’t think I can hold off much longer...” she moaned, as I felt myself getting close too.

“Hope...Hope...Cum for me...” I whispered into her ear and felt as she finally let herself go, her walls collapsing around me again and again as I reached my climax too,spilling myself inside her.

I pulled myself out of her, as soon as I became soft, and she whined. Quickly, we dove into each other’s arms, snuggling together close.

“So,Mikaelson or Kirby?” she asked me.

“How about Mikaelson-Kirby? Or Kirby-Mikaelson?” I responded.

“Oh, so we’re that couple.” she replied

“Mikaelson then.” I replied and she nodded.

“Hmm...Landon Mikaelson, I like it.” she said, giggling a little.

“Almost as good as Hope Kirby, hmm?” I replied,causing her to laugh.

“Nope. Definitely Landon Mikaelson. Carries more weight in the supernatural world.” she responded.

“Or we could go back to the original plan. Your aunt’s Claire-Mikaelson, isn’t she?” I asked.

“Only because the Claires are powerful French Quarter witches.” she replied.

“Your aunt took her husband’s name.” I said

“Rebekah’s old-fashioned.” she replied

“Landon Mikaelson, then.” I said, kissing her on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my stories, since we don’t know Landon’s actual birthday/birth month,I place him in mid April.(April’s birthstone is white topaz. May’s emerald.)  
> Comments are GOLDEN.


	12. You Sexiled Me

I wake up the next day, entangled with Landon. We made our way back to my room and made love again before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Before he wakes, I take another look at the ring on my left hand.

It’s beautiful, it’s so us.

Landon starts to stir so I start my hand’s descent down his chest until I grip his firm erection,rubbing up and down the shaft, taking special care of the tip.

He moans.

“Fuck, Hope...” he moans out before grabbing my hand off his very erect cock and slipping it inside my waiting, wet pussy. The thrusts are soft and gentle and we moan together. His hand slips down to my clit,causing me to whine. We come together with each other’s names on our lips.

We kiss softly before we start to raise from the bed and get ready for the day.

* * *

It isn’t long at breakfast before our friends notice the addition to my left hand.

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson! Is that what I think it is?” Lizzie yells

“Umm...if you mean an engagement ring,then yeah.” I reply

“Oh my fucking god, when did this happen?” Lizzie asks

“Last night.” I reply.

“Oh. So when’s the wedding?” Lizzie asked.

“Around summer next year.” I responded.

“Also, I have a question to ask you.” I say.

“I know Landon’s probably going to ask Raf to be his best man, but will you, Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman, be my maid of honour?” I ask.

“Oh my god, yes!” Lizzie says.

“Would Josie hate me if I asked her to be my bridesmaid?” I ask.

“I don’t think so, Hope.” Lizzie says in response.

“As long as you don’t put us in ugly dresses!” Lizzie yells.

“Never!” I yell back.

I see Landon being congratulated by the boys. Josie comes up to us.

“Hope has a question to ask you.” Lizzie says

“Has it anything to do with that addition to her left hand?” Josie says, smirking.

“You knew!” I yelled at her.

“Landon came to me, looking for advice on the location and the ring. So you like it?”Josie asks

“I love it, Josie. Loved the proposal too. Back to the question, will you be my bridesmaid?” I ask.

“Sure.” She says, smiling.

“In other news, M.G. and Lizzie finally slept with each other.” Josie says

“Josie!” Lizzie yells.

“You sexiled me. I had to spend the night with Alyssa, Wendy, and Jade.” Josie replies

“So, was it any good?” I ask

“Yes. He wasn’t as skilled as some of the others but it was very very good. He’s very...he likes to worship me. I haven’t had that really happen to me.” Lizzie says.

I nodded and looked somewhat awkwardly over to Josie.

“Landon likes to worship me too.” I reply


	13. Are You Even Wearing Panties?

We were in the library studying about the latest monster. I could feel my desire for him growing and the ache between my legs growing ever more. We were alone, if only he would...

Fuck. Fuck. I could cum just at the thought of it right now.

I raised myself up on top of him, straddling his lap and grinding myself against his groin.

Anything to relieve this pressure.

I kissed him and he kissed back, my grinding grow ever more fervent as I felt him rise underneath me. I let his hand wander up my skirt and he broke away from the kiss we had, the one where our tongues were dancing together.

“Fuck, Hope, are you even wearing panties?” He asked.

“Nope.” I whispered seductively into his ear.

“We should really get back to looking into this monster.” He whispered, painfully.

I got off him to get on one of the tables, legs spend wide to show off my bare, wet cunt.

“Do you really want to do that, Landon? Or do you want to lay me across the table and fuck me until you cum inside me?” I whispered softly.

“Hope...” he groaned

“You know how good I feel. I need it, baby. I need your cock. I’m so freaking wet.” I whispered.

“I guess I just need to go back to my room and deal with this alone.” I said, gesturing to my cunt which had started dripping onto my school skirt, showing Landon just how aroused I was.

“Fuck, don’t do that.” He finally groaned before diving his head in between my legs, his tongue and fingers exploring my folds.

“Fuck...yes...fuck...you’re going to make me cum,Landon.” I panted out as his fingers evaded my slit and his tongue circled around my clit.

He broke off from my clit.

“That’s the idea, my little mate.” He purred before getting back to my clit.

I felt my walls collapsing over and over again on his fingers. Before the aftershocks of that one was done, I felt other orgsam hit me.

“Landon! Oh god, oh god. Landon!” I screamed out. He took his fingers out of my cunt before slightly pushing my body down on the table.

“God, Hope...I’m so hard...” he leaned down to whisper in my ear, his clothed erect cock pressing against my bare cunt. I bought myself up again and reached to unloop his belt and undo his jeans.

“You know...won’t it feel so good to be inside me? Put yourself inside me, Landon.” I whispered into his ear, trying with my free hands to move his jeans down to expose his cock.

“Fuck...we should really get to know about the monster.” he groaned

“After you’ve fucked me.” I whisper and he gives in and pulls me towards him,my legs around his hips as he fills me up with his cock.

“Yes! YES! Fuck yes,Landon.” I moan out as he starts thrusting his cock inside me, hard and fast.

“You’re soaking wet, Hope. God,you feel fucking amazing.” He moans back as he speeds up the thrusts and I start to move my hips towards him and back from him,trying to capture as much friction as I can.

“Landon...Landon...” I pant out as his hands go around my thighs,in attempt to pull me even closer to him.

“I’m gonna cum, my little mate. Fill your cunt up with my cum and make sure you’re filled to the brim, dripping. Then I’m going to fill you up again.” He whispers as one of his hands goes up from my thighs and travels to my clit. I finally cum again around his cock, and he moans.

“Fuck..” he says as his eyes roll back in pleasure and I feel his cum fill me.

Then unexpectedly shortly after he’s done filling me with his load, I hear him moan.

“Fuck! I’m cuming!” He says as he fills me with another load right after the last one.

“Don’t you dare pull out of me.” I whispered,as he kept his still erect cock inside me.

He pushes me down,back onto the table, his fingers still on my clit. He trusts a couple times more, until we both moan as my walls collapse around him,time and time again. As I ride out my orgsam, he fills me with yet another load.

He finally pulls out of me, his cum dripping down onto my school skirt and then down my legs.

We kiss again.

“Guys?” Lizzie asked.

“Please tell me you didn’t just finish having sex.” She says,before noticing the state of our clothes and hair. Our bruised lips from kissing so long and finally my legs, with his cum dripping down to the floor.

“Fuck. Well that answers that question. The monsters are an incubus and an succubus. They feed off sexual energy.” Lizzie said

“We have holy water. That should do the trick.” I respond.

“Hope! Clean up!” She says, and I use a spell to clean myself up of Landon’s loads.

We defeat the monsters by dripping arrows in holy water and shooting them with Headmaster Saltzman’s cross-brow.

* * *

“Fuck...” Landon moans as we get back to my room and on my bed. My mouth is around his cock,playing with the head with my tongue. His fingers are laced though my hair, helping me as I take him in and out of my mouth.

“Fuck...Hope...I’m going to..” he moans out before his cum fills my mouth and then slides down my throat. I get up and snuggle into him.

“Now we’re even.” I whisper.

“Well...considering our earlier time was edged on by sex demons...” he says

“Which only increased our desire for each other, mate. It was still real.” I whisper

“Very very real. Felt good as fuck.” He finally groans.

“Now you have a preview of what my Heats will look like. Wanting and willing for you time and time again.” I say

“I don’t think I will have the stamina.” He whispers

“You probably will. The bond will give you more, it wants us to have a baby. As my mate, you want to get me pregnant as much as I want to get pregnant. Plus there’s always more spells...” I say

“More spells? Where are you learning these sex spells, Hope?” he asks

“I might have invaded my Uncle Kol’s personal library of grimores.” I reply, blushing.

“Hmm...what sort of spells are there? Besides the one that kept me hard as a rock even though I wanted to cum so badly.” He asks

“Spells to erase the recovery periods,so you can just cum back to back like you did tonight.” I responded

“Spells to decrease or increase fertility. Pregnancy test and gender reveal spells. All sorts of spells, Landon.” I finished.

“Well,maybe we’ll try them at a later date. It did feel good to have two orgsams back to back.” Landon said finally.


	14. You’re Going to Be the Death of Me

“Raf’s out with the wolves, for a few hours.” Landon whispered into my ear seductively before pulling me into his and Rafael’s room. He went and slipped a sock on the door knob for good measure. I did a privacy spell.

Soon, before I knew it, I was lying on his bed,stretched out as I wore only my bra and panties.

Landon was kissing down my neck and that caused me to moan.

“Fuck...” I moaned out.

“Let me worship you, Hope.” he whispers

“You always do. I don’t see what you get out of it, Landon.” I say back

“Hmm...besides the fact I know how well you respond to my every touch and kiss? Besides the fact you make the most beautiful noises? Besides the fact I’m the only one to gets to see you like that, in the pleasure I give you?” He replies back

“It makes me so fucking hard, Hope. I want to worship you. I want my name to fall from your lips as you come.” He whispers before unclasping my bra and removing it, throwing it down on the floor.

His mouth captured my breasts,one by one as I moan out. His tongue plays around with my nipples,causing me to groan. He breaks from my breasts and kisses down my stomach until he reaches my hips and slowly pulls my underwear off. My legs raise subconsciously to help him remove them and my legs open as he begins his descent again, kissing my mound before diving into my folds and kissing around my inner lips. He then captured my clit with his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

“Landon...oh god...I think...oh god...” I manage to moan out between my whimpers and whines as my walls collapse again and again,juices flowing down on his sheets.

“That’s it,Hope. That’s it. Come for me.” He says as I’m still riding the wave off my last orgsam, his boxer clad erection apparent. He quickly removes his boxers and lines the tip of his cock on my clit, before lining it right in front of my entrance.

“Landon!” I say furiously. This is torture, I have half a mind to slide my body down the bed and take him inside me.

“What do you want, my little mate?” He asks.

“You know what I want.” I reply,before shifting my body slightly and taking him inside me.

“Ahh...” he groans out. I start shifting my body as to move him inside and out of me, gaining beautiful friction as I do so. He feels so freaking good.

Our short, frenzied breaths fill the air alongside our moans as we feel our bodies connect together.

“Yes. Oh god,yes...” I moan out as I try to pull him closer to me,even deeper inside me.

“Hope...” he manages to grunt out as he adds in his own thrusts.

“You feel so incredible inside me...” I moan out as I feel myself getting close again.

“You feel...Hope...” he moans as his thrusts grow erratic. He’s close, I can feel it.

“Aren’t you going to cum for me, Landon? Cum inside me, I know you want to.” I whisper seductively, moving myself up and down furiously on his cock.

“HOPE! HOPE!” He screams out as he comes inside me, filling me up with his load.

Seeing and hearing him reach his release causes me to reach mine, my walls squeezing the last of his load from him. He quickly pulls out and lays beside me, covered in sweat. I’m covered in sweat too. Our breaths fill the air as we come down from our respective highs.

“You’re going to be the death of me, my little mate.” He says before kissing me firmly and passionately on the lips.

We stay like that until we need to break away for air.I begin to kiss down his neck, leaving marks as I do so.

“I love you.” I whisper as I break away from his neck.

“Hope, I love you.” he whispers back, taking me into his arms and kissing me softly on the forehead.

“We should wash up.” I say before I get up and away from his arms and bed. I run the bath.

“Hmm...would you mind washing up together?” He asks and I smile.

* * *

The bath water’s nice and warm as we both get in,close to each other. I’m sitting on his lap,nearly out of the water. That’s when I feel something very hard against my back.

“Sorry, Hope, that particular part of my body has a mind of its own.” he whispers before I rise myself off him and take him in. We rock together, as the movements slightly take him in and out of me before his hand flies to my clit, causing me to moan.

Soon,it becomes too much and I come, fast and hard. He follows soon afterwards, filling me with another load of his cum. We break our bodies apart.

He gets some shampoo and works it though my hair. I take the shampoo and work it though his curls. I get up to grab the detachable shower head and wash his hair before he grabs it and washes the shampoo out of my hair. He then grabs a travel size bottle of conditioner and works it though my hair as well, before grabbing some body wash and a washcloth and washing down my body. I take the washcloth from him,moving myself slightly so I’m off him and wash his body too. He takes the detachable shower head and washes my hair free from conditioner and my body free from the body wash. I take it from him and wash the body wash off him.

“I’m getting out, we’re getting all pruny.” I say,before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself. He follows and pulls the plug on the bath. We help dry each other off before we end up on his bed again. He has grabbed a comb and is running though my wet hair, taking out the tangles.

“Hmm...” I say, after he’s done combing my hair. I grab my panties and bra off the floor. I steal a pair of sweatpants and a shirt from Landon. He gets dressed similarly and lies down on the bed. We’re cuddling together, happy in our own little world, as he plays with my wet hair. We’re both content, holding each other as I take his scent in. My wolf is ecstatic, she actually loves to cuddle. Especially with her mate. I momentarily get off him to remove the sock off the door knob. We stay cuddled together as we review some of our homework, our bodies still entangled.


	15. Moving Up The Wedding

He hated himself for this. She was his best friend’s fiancée, after all.

After he did some reading up on werewolf mate bonds, he knew he didn’t have a chance with her at all. Probably never had.

But that didn’t stop his thoughts from wandering to what it would feel like to be in Landon’s place. To be in between her legs and buried deep inside her.

He really shouldn’t.

But he still wanted Landon’s girl. He tried to stop himself and look elsewhere- why dwell on a hopeless cause?

He was going to be best man at their wedding for crying out loud!

So when he found them entwined in Landon’s bed, he felt sick inside. They looked so happy.

They were dressed, thank god, but the scent of sex lay in the air.

He really shouldn’t want her. But he still did.

* * *

Landon felt like the luckiest guy in the world when he held Hope in his arms.

His fiancée.

“So I was thinking early September for the wedding, what do you think?” she asked.

He really didn’t care about the date. Just as long as she was his.

“Sure.” He responded

“I was thinking of keeping it small. Just my family and our friends?” She asked

“Yeah,small’s good.” He responded. He had only met Hope’s family twice-on both Winter Break and Spring Break. They were somewhat scary and definitely legendary. But it was clear they loved Hope and each other with all their hearts. He still remembered the fact her aunts and uncle often liked catching their life partners under the mistletoe.

“In the courtyard in New Orleans?” She asked

“Yeah.” He said back.

“Have you asked anyone but Raf to be in your half of the wedding party?” she asked

“Kaleb and M.G.” he said back

“I have Josie and Lizzie so...maybe Jade? She and Josie...” she whispered.

“Wow,we’re moving up a year. I thought we were...” he said

“I want you to be mine as soon as possible. Besides...” she replied back.

* * *

Josie,Jade, Lizzie,and Hope were shopping for prom dresses.

“Hmm...I like this one.” Jade said as she fingered one of the dresses.

“That would look great on you.” Josie responded

“So...Landon and I decided to move up the wedding.” Hope said

“To when?” Lizzie asked

“In a few months.” Hope responded

“Mikaelson! You know how much needs to done?” Lizzie yelled

“It’s a small wedding so not much, Lizzie. Just as long as I get Landon.” Hope replied

“You need a dress! We need dresses! The boys need tuxes! You need rings!” Lizzie replied

“Well, our wedding colours are dark blue and gold so..pick prom dresses in that colour? They can double as your bridesmaid dresses.” Hope told, picking out a beautiful light blue dress as her prom dress.

“As for my dress, I have an aunt who has dozens. Also compulsion.” Hope says.

“Also...” she says as she eyes a beautiful long white gown and goes to try it on.

“You look beautiful, Hope.” Josie says.

“This feels like my dress. Oh my god, I’m getting married...” she says,as tears flow from her eyes. Josie and Lizzie hug her.

“Yes, you are. To the love of your life. I mean I doubt your taste, but he’s the one for you.” Lizzie whispers.

Lizzie and Josie grabbed two lacy dark blue dresses. Lizzie’s was one shoulder and Josie’s was both shoulders.

“These are ours.” They said and Hope nodded.

Jade got a beautiful emerald dress.

* * *

“Moving up the wedding?” Raf asked as he, Kaleb, M.G. ,and Landon tried on tuxes

“Yeah, to this September. We just want to be each other’s.” Landon said.

“So just buy the tuxes and we’ll change the ties and pocket squares to our wedding colours in September.” Landon said

“Gold and Dark Blue by the way.” Landon told them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, moving it up.  
> For photos to reference, check out my tumblr- @aliycat (photos of their tattoos and Hope’s engagement ring are there too.)


	16. I Can Smell You Guys From Here

Prom was great.

I mused on this as I snuggled up to Landon after we exhausted themselves from dancing and were taking a breather.

I was sure our private afterparty would just as great. I leaned over and kissed him on lips, softly. Soon it became passionate and fierce.

“Wow, guys. Get a room!” Lizzie said as her and M.G. approached.

“Yeah...I can smell you guys from here. Go up to Hope’s room and...do whatever.” M.G. whispered.

I looked at him and he nodded. We went up to my room, stealing little kisses from each other on the way. I laid down on my bed as Landon slowly rose the skirt of my dress in order in kiss me though the thin, silky piece of fabric that made up my underwear.

I moaned as he also pushed the fabric aside to invade my folds with his fingers.

I reached back to the zipper on my dress,pulling it down and then undoing the clasp of my strapless bra. I pushed him away slightly in order to remove my dress and bra, both ending up in a heap on my floor. He then went on kissing me though the fabric.

“Come over here.” I whispered before he broke the kisses he was bestowing on the most private of my parts and kissed me on the lips. I was working over time to undo his tie and remove everything else.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” I grumbled as he broke the kiss and undressed himself so the only snitch of clothing was the thin piece of fabric that made up my panties.

“God...” he said,awed.

“What?” I asked. Did I do something bad?

“You always look so beautiful naked.” he whispered.

“I’m not naked yet.” I whispered back. He got on top of me, nipping and kissing down my neck, pressing his erection to my core.

“Landon...fuck...Landon...” I moaned out. My wolf wanted him inside her already. He then began his trail of kisses down to my breasts, kissing and nipping the top of both before kissing my stomach and nipping it several times. He stopped just where my panties begun, slowly peeling them off as I rose my legs to fully remove them.

“I need you...” I moaned, the pressure building. I knew how good he would feel once he stopped teasing me.

He finally broke the hold his mouth had over me.

“Need me? Hmm...in what way?” He said before kissing me on the lips passionately. I moved my hips back and forth slightly as to press myself against him.

“Stop teasing me!” I growled, after he broke the kiss.

“Teasing you? How am I teasing you, Hope?” he asked as the tip of his cock slipped in between my folds and into my slit. It felt so good and I involuntary bucked my hips against it, trying to capture more of him.

“You know how.” I whispered back. He slid the first inch of himself inside me and I let out a large,loud moan as I bucked my hips against his.

“Please, please...all of it,Landon. I need all of it.” I whispered as he slid even further inside me by another painful inch.

“All of what, Hope?” he asked, seductively as he slid another inch of himself into me. God, how good it would feel to just move my hips a little and slam him deep inside me.

“All of you.” I replied

“You already have all of me, Hope.” He whispered back and I tried bucking my hips to move him even further inside me.

“All of you inside me. Fill me up...” I moaned as he started to move the inches he had inside me in a slow, painful thrusts. I yelped as he slammed himself fully and deeply inside me.

“Fuck...” I heard him moan after he did so.

“Feels good?” I asked. It sure as hell felt good for me, as I bucked my hips against his, moving him slowly in and out of me.

“Hope....” he moaned into my ear as he started thrusting, the pace faster than before but still painfully slow.

“So good...you always feel...” he moans, keeping up the pace.

“You always feel...Ahh...Landon...” I say, as the pressure builds higher and higher. In response, I back my hips against him faster and faster, grasping for more and more friction.

“God...I’m going to cum...” I moan out as I feel the pressure getting too much before my head reaches back on my pillow into a scream of his name and my walls flutter around his cock before enveloping it.

“Ohh..after that, I think I’m going to...” he whispers seductively into my ear until his thrusts become more erratic.

“Hope...Hope..Hope...” he whispers into my ear, half-moaning, as I feel him coming undone inside me and leaving his seed to coat my innermost walls. He slips himself out of me and beside me, before taking me in his arms. We are silent for a minute, coming down from our respective highs. He kisses me softly on the forehead.

“God...” he moans. I feel him leaking out of me and his arms are around me.

“I hope...I hope it’s always this good, Landon.” I whisper out softly.

“We’ll make sure of it.” He whispers before raising me on top of him, legs around his torso as he plays with my breasts and nipples. I feel him under me, growing hard as we keep our lower halves close together. Soon, he is rigid and roaring to go again as I slid him inside me, slowly, taking in every inch. He is fully inside me before I start rocking. Rocking him slowly slides him in and out of me as we both moan.

“Hope. Hope. You feel so good. It feels so good to be inside you.” He moans as he watches me ride him. This time, he breaks first, letting himself go as he lets himself shot a load of his seed. I follow shortly afterwards, head titled fully back, as I moan out his name.

“Landon...Landon...” I moan out as I come around his softening cock before raising myself off him and onto the bed beside him.

He takes me into his arms as we fall asleep together.

I’m awoken by the break of dawn, the sun rising as I inspect my bed partner. He is still sleeping peacefully and soundly. God, he’s..

I don’t know how to describe it other than the fact he’s the one for me.

“Morning, Hope.” He whispers as he wakes and captures my lips in a passionate soft kiss.

“Morning.” I whisper back after he’s broken the kiss. He then leaves a few soft kisses on my neck.

“I love you.” he whispers softly before kissing me softly again on the lips.

“I love you too.” I whisper back as we fall back onto my bed, embracing each other.

“I can’t wait to call you my wife.” He whispers.

“Neither can I, my future husband.” I whisper back.

“Husband, huh? I like that word falling from your lips. Especially when it comes to me.” He whispers back.


	17. Congratulations Class of 2030

I pulled Landon aside into one of the stacks of the library.

I kissed him passionately and fiercely before breaking the kiss to nip playfully at his neck. I muttered a privacy spell.

“Does my little mate need me?” he whispered and I nodded.

“I’ll have to oblige her then.” He stated before he dropped to his knees and reached his hands up to peel my underwear off before yanking them down my legs to the floor. His head went up my skirt and started licking at my folds.

“Oh. Oh. OH.” I moaned out. God...

He finally found my clit and that caused me to whimper.

“Landon...” I panted out as the pressure built, almost ready to burst. He then started sucking on my little nub, making it very pleasurable for me. God,I was going to...

“Oh...oh... yes..god,I’m...” I moaned out as I came, my cunt trembling around his mouth.

He came out from under my skirt and smiled, that lopsided grin I found so damn cute.

I muttered a spell, one that pay him back for a couple nights ago on prom night.

I dropped to my knees and faced his clothed semi erect cock before my fingers made work of his jeans and boxers, exposing it. I then looked up seductively at Landon who looked down at me in a waiting stare.

“Landon. Good boys ask for what they want. What do you want?” I ask as one of my hands playfully touches his shaft, occasionally.

“Hope...” he moaned out

“That wasn’t a request..” I stated

“Please...” he replied

“Please what?” I asked

“Take me in your mouth.” He replied before I engulfed him inside my mouth, bobbing my mouth up and down the shaft as Landon rocked his cock slowly in and out of my mouth.

“Ahh...Ahh...god...” he moaned as I went on and this went on for a couple minutes.

“Why can’t I cum?” He finally said.

“Payback.” I replied.

“Take the spell off, Hope.” He growled before I rose off my knees and took his cock inside me, rocking slowly against him as he thrust and lightly grabbed my breasts with one hand as the other went to my clit. I could feel myself getting close and he playfully nipped my neck.

He could feel I was getting close and removed his hand off my clit as his mouth departed from my neck.

“You cum when I cum. Take off the spell, my little mate.” he whispered seductively, thrusting a couple times into me.

“Okay...” I replied in a whisper before muttering the counter spell.

“Good girl.” He whispered back, before his hand returned to my clit and I came around him causing him to come too. Heavy moans filled the air followed by desire filled whispers of each other’s names. I then slid myself off his cock, my pussy filled with his cum.

* * *

Soon it was graduation and we walked across the stage to get our diplomas.

I was embraced by both my family and Landon.

“Congratulations Class of 2030!” Alaric said before we all threw our hats in the air.

“I hear we have a wedding to plan!” Rebekah stated

“Yes, Auntie Bex, in September.” I replied

“This year. Hope demanded it.” Landon stated, adding on to my earlier statement.


	18. You May Now Kiss the Bride (Epilogue)

_September 3rd 2031_

Hope walked down the aisle towards Landon and her Uncle Kol, holding tight on Marcel’s arm.

“It’s okay, Kiddo.” Marcel whispered before they got to Landon and he placed her hand into Landon’s.

“Friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Landon Kirby and Hope Mikaelson. Now, the bride and groom have prepared their own vows. The bride first.” Uncle Kol said.

“Landon, I have to catch my breath to believe this is real, that I am marrying my true love, my heart's desire, and my best friend. When you walked into my life, love walked in. It was a magical moment that I will treasure forever with you. I will walk together with you and with love.I vow to love you as you love me, through all hardship, darkness, and pain to reach for our joys, our hopes, and always with honesty and faith.” Hope says as tears threaten to fall from her eyes, as her cousin Nik gives her Landon’s ring and she slides it down his ring finger.

“Now the groom.” Kol said

“We have always been married, through all time, through all the world, our souls have always been united, and I have the joy of experiencing that love now and forever. I vow to kiss you everyday, as we do today - with love and devotion. That each kiss we share from now, will be a remembrance of our wedding vows, our joy, and everything we share.” he says as he slides her ring down next to her engagement ring.

“By the power vested in me by the Internet, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” Kol said as Landon swept Hope into a kiss as he dipped her. Their friends and family clapped as he did this.

They danced and made merry until Rebekah and Marcel came up to them with a key and tickets.

“Our home in the Hamptons. You can have it for the week.” Marcel said

* * *

After they were settled in, Hope waited in the bathroom as she got herself dressed in little white babydoll and matching panties.

“Landon’s my husband.” She whispered to herself, shocked and excited. She then exited the bedroom and Landon gazed upon her with lust and awe.

“My beautiful wife.” He whispered.

“Call me that again.” She responded

“My beautiful wife.” He stated before grabbing her and tossing her lightly on the bed before raising the skirt of the babydoll to kiss her privy parts softly though the fabric of the underwear.

“Ah...ah...husband...” she said and he smirked. He pulled off her underwear before returning to his kisses around her folds and her clit.

“Fuck...fuck...oh...ahh..” she moaned out as he went on until a final loud moan as she came.

Landon rose from on top of her to pull his pants off.

“Make love to me, my handsome husband.” Hope whispered before he slid himself inside her, two becoming one.

“Fuck...fuck...oh...oh..OH...” Hope moaned out as he slowly thrust into her before flipping him onto his back and bouncing herself up and down on his cock, taking him in and out of her.

“Hope...Hope...Hope..” he moaned as he could feel himself losing control and gripped her hips with his hands.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” She moaned out as she went on slowly taking him in and out of her,one of his hands had flew from her hips to her clit as he played with it.

“Husband...” she moaned out as she came around him,her walls collapsing around his shaft again and again, causing him to come too. He shot a load of hot cum inside her as he did so.

“Wife...” he moaned out as he came.

Hope got off him and settled into his arms. Landon kissed her softly before they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel: A New Journey, set seven years after this as Hope and Landon brave the joys and perils of expanding their family.


End file.
